Awakening
by YouHadMeAtHelloxo
Summary: My idea of what I'd like to happen on the season premiere. ONE-SHOT MerDer sex & fluff. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: Clearly, I don't own Grey's Anatomy. I do, however, live for it. :D

A/N: This is based on the recent promo that came out that shows Derek on a gurney, and the widely circulated idea that it may be a dream : ) It takes place immediately following the finale.

Just Meredith and Derek sexy fluff :)

* * *

Meredith couldn't believe her eyes. Derek…her Derek…laid bloody and unresponsive on a gurney, with doctors rushing around him. She felt her world begin to spin as she saw Dr. Bailey's lips form the words that she so dreaded: 'Time of death…" . She heard a deafening noise as her knees buckled and she hit the hard floor, only then realizing that the noises she heard resonating around her were her own guttural screams. She vaguely felt hands on her shoulders, unable to turn her head but knowing that they must be those of her friends. She screamed louder and began to fight against them. Nothing in this world could keep her away from Derek right now.

"Meredith…" She heard Christina's voice and again felt her hands pulling her back. "Meredith…" Even as much as she was protesting, she felt herself being pulled away from Derek, who now had a blanket pulled over his face.

"Derek!!" She shrieked, lunging forward with one final attempt. She was confused and disoriented when she felt someone's fingers grazing delicately over her face.

"Meredith…" His voice was soothing. Her eyes few open and she saw Derek on his knees in front of her, looking concerned. She was still on the grass outside the trailer, just where he had left her. "You were screaming. Are you OK?" She threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh, god." She worked hard to catch her breath, "It was just a nightmare. I have was having a nightmare." Derek leaned forwards and kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

"It's OK. " He said soothingly, "Will this help?" He held up the bottle of champagne that he had purchased to celebrate their successful surgery and flashed her one of his dazzling smiles. She finally felt her pulse rate slowing down and couldn't help but smile back.

"Yes." She said matter-of-factly. "Yes, that will definitely help." He laughed and poured her a glass, handing it to her. He poured one for himself and his eyes sparkled as he lifted it into the air.

"To our first successful clinical trial patient." He said. She repeated the sentiment. She tipped her glass forward to click it with his, but he pulled his away. "And to us. To the mistakes we've made that have made us better people, and to the circumstances that have brought as back together." He tipped his glass forward this time, and they clicked them. Meredith didn't take her eyes of Derek as she took a long sip. When she put the glass down, she lifted her right hand, tracing the shadows on Derek's face and jaw.

"I'm sorry." She said. He did a double take, not expecting to hear her say that. She saw the confusion in his eyes and continued. "For…everything. For not being ready a few months ago. I'm just sorry that we've wasted this time." The corner of his mouth curled into a smile.

"You're sorry that you weren't ready? Are you saying that you're..." She smiled and nodded at him.

"I'm ready, Derek." That was all she needed to say. He reached forward and hooked his arm around the small of her back, pulling her toward him. He tipped his head forward and kissed her softly on the lips. This jogged her memory and she pulled away.

"Wait. What happened with Rose?" She asked. Derek smiled at her, not releasing his hold.

"She said that she already knew, as soon as our patient survived."

"So it's over." She verified.

"It's over." He told her. "And that means…" he brushed a hair away from her face, "that I can do this." He kissed her again, more passionately. God, how she had missed him. She leaned into him, opening her mouth to allow his tongue to enter. After a moment, he pulled his face away. "And I can do this." He pulled off her black coat and drew her into his lap so that they were face to face. He kissed her again, letting his tongue roam her mouth while he hands caressed her back, her sides, and finally her breasts. He leaned her head back and he continued kissing down her neck, taking full advantage of the v-neck cut of her shirt. "And…I can do this." He pulled her shirt up over he head and lead let it fall to the ground next to them. He sighed audibly when he looked back at her, her black lace covered breasts only inches in front of his face. "I love you, Meredith."

Before she had time to respond, he picked her up and carried her to the other side of the candle house, where he laid her gently on the ground. He let his own jacket fall to the ground before he knelt down next to her. "The bedroom." He said, looking around. He cupped her face and kissed her with more passion than he had in so long, more passion than he ever had with Rose. He slipped his hand around to her back and unhooked her bra, letting his tongue trail down her chest until he took one of her nipples into his mouth. She let out a soft moan.

"Derek…" She protested unconvincingly, "what if someone sees us?" He took his mouth off of her just for a second to answer.

"Who else comes out here?" That was convincing enough for her. She pulled him down onto her, feeling the familiar feeling of his weight. She could feel his groin getting hard in his jeans. He paid oral attention to her other breast before continuing down to the waistline of her pants. He softly unbuttoned them, pulled down the zipper, and slid them off of her slender frame. This time, he couldn't keep from letting out a moan, looking down at her thin black lace thong, matching the bra that was laying a few feet away. He hooked his teeth on her panties and began to pull them down, but she stopped him.

"Why should you be the only one getting a show?" She pushed upwards, forcing him off her and into a sitting position. She yanked his shirt over his head and took in his wide chest and burgeoning six-pack. Without delay, she pulled his belt off. He helped her get his pants down to his knees and kicked them off. He laid back down on top of her, kissing her deeply. Even in their underwear, they didn't feel the cold weather around them. She could feel his groin hard up against her and she reached down to pull his boxers off, not wanting to wait any longer to see all of Derek. He leaned back and kicked them off, pulling off Meredith's panties and discarding as well. Instead of getting back on top of her immediately, he kissed her ankles, her calves, her knees, and finally made his way to her inner things. She moaned as she felt his tongue inching closer to most sensitive areas and couldn't help but cry out when his tongue grazed her clit. It moved rapidly, and he enjoyed seeing just how much she had been excited by their encounter.

She tugged his hair lightly and pulled him up to her face, kissing him as she reached down and cupped his balls in one hand, stroking his length with the other. His moan was stifled in her mouth and she felt his body quaking. Unable to wait any longer, she folded her legs around him and looked him in the eyes. He guided his member to her opening and kissed her as he pushed in. She moaned loudly, having forgotten how amazing it felt to have him in her, filling her up. They quickly found their rhythm and after only a minute, Meredith saw the familiar look in Derek's eyes, knowing it wouldn't be long. She pulled away and rolled him onto his back, giving him a moment to calm down. She straddled him and carefully lowered herself onto him. She rocked back and forth, up and down as Derek laid in amazement at the view he had. She leaned all the way down and kissed him, not stopping her movement. Derek began to moan and she quickened her pace. His hands explored her breasts roughly as the sensation on his groin finally overtook him. He let out his breath in a quick puff and grunted as the pleasure flowed throughout his body. The feeling of his juices filling her body sent Meredith over the edge and she cried out as tremors rocked her body to the core. She collapsed on top of Derek and they laid there, limp for a moment. Finally, Meredith rolled to the side so that she was lying next to him. She leaned in for a kiss and he kissed her back tenderly.

In that moment, in his arms, she felt safe, and calm, and as he held her, he let his mind dance with the images of the years together that had in front of them. Yes, he would marry her. He would have children with her, and grow old with her. With Meredith in his arms, he felt complete.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it :) I love reviews!


End file.
